


Warm Fuzzy Feelings

by PrincessFreak



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Donnie doesn't know how to express his emotions very well. Sometimes that leads to unintentional consequences.In other words Donnie's gratitude turns to horniness.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Warm Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> As far as age goes I just imagined how they are in canon, but apparently they're 13-15 in canon??? Like personally I just can't see them as any younger than 15-17, but whatever. You can decide what age they're in.
> 
> Also I haven't finished the second season yet, so some bits might be off

Donatello has been having a bad morning. 

It had started when he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Quite literally, meaning he had rolled off the night before and ended up on the floor, shell making his body contort strangely, his neck, back, and shoulder muscles killing him from the strange positions they had held for who knows how long. He tried to massage the pain away, but it just wouldn’t fade, so he forced himself to get up and function through the pain, thinking it’ll probably fade away after a couple of hours anyways.

Then, while getting ready for the day, he tried to put on his normal mask and noticed it was oddly stiff and had a strange smell to it. He tried remembering what he was doing yesterday; They were fighting some villain over a bridge, and he ended up getting knocked over, sending him straight into the water. He must have forgotten to hang it up to dry properly. So he had to go with a tighter, itchier backup mask that he couldn’t stop scratching at.

Then when he tried to draw on his eyebrows, as he always does every morning, he couldn’t get them to be of equal length. You’d think after years of practice he’d finally have it down, but it was like every little amount to make the shorter brow a little bit longer would just make the other side too short in comparison. Finally he had to settle with partially crooked eyebrows and a frustrated sense of unfinished business lingering in his perfectionist brain.

So after all of this, when he walks into the dining area for breakfast, he is not all too pleased at the loud yelling and the occasional food flinging coming from the other three just inside the kitchen. His frustration has been giving him a headache, and he almost wants to forego breakfast all together. He leans his head on the table, covering his ears, trying to drown out all the noise. Even as Leo walks by him and gives him a curious head tilt, Donatello refuses to acknowledge his presence. He just ignores him until Leo leaves to go back to the kitchen, probably sensing that Donnie’s particularly grumpy mood.

However, Donatello gets pleasantly surprised when Leo brings in a piping hot cup of coffee and places it in front of him.

“Is this for me?” He asks, still doubtful of something happening in his favor this morning, despite the coffee being in his own purple mug placed directly in front of his face.

“Yeah, you didn’t grab your normal cup so I decided to get it for you,” Leonardo says with a shrug and a smirk, trying to play it off casually.

Donnie grips the cup, feeling the warmth underneath his fingers. He lifts it up and smells the fresh aroma, his headache already feels significantly better. Then he takes a sip. The perfect amount of cream and sugar, and the exact amount of almond flavoring, just the way he likes it.

Leo’s staring at him, clearly wondering if he did a good job considering this is the first time he’s ever made Donnie’s coffee. But said brother is having a hard time sorting through his feelings. Not only did Leonardo notice he missed his coffee and is having an off day, but he’s also been paying attention to how Donatello enjoys his coffee down to the particular little details he would have never imagined his brothers to care about. How could such a small act of kindness improve his morning so drastically? How does Leo manage to do things like this all the time? Surprising him with his observation skills, showing so subtly just how much he cares for all his brothers, proving to them that despite his general attitude, he’s perfectly capable of caring about meticulous little details too.

Donnie’s heart picks up pace, his cheeks flush red. He doesn’t know how to express this. How do you fit so much into a reasonable response of gratitude? He looks at Leo, specifically his casual smirk and his bright and shining eyes that just _know_ how pleased Donnie is with him now. The turtle in front of him, their new leader, the one who would probably throw himself in front of a bullet to save them, the only one who has such a sly and sneaky way of being such a loving and caring and considerate asshole. With his lean muscular frame, the way he leans against the wall, the way his hips point just a bit forward, and his toned arms crossed.. It just isn’t fair for someone to be so physically hot AND so charmingly sexy.

He can feel himself starting to sweat. He just can’t take it anymore!

Donnie tackles Leonardo to the floor with a kiss, eliciting a surprised and muffled yelp from the blue turtle, who stiffens at the kiss, but then as soon as he realizes what’s happening, cautiously begins to return it.

After a couple of seconds Leo breaks the kiss. “Why are you--”

Donnie doesn’t want to answer, doesn’t even know how to explain anyway, so he shuts him up with another kiss. 

Leonardo just leans back into it, accepting that he probably won’t get an answer soon, so he might as well just go with it. Donatello starts prodding at his mouth, tongue exploring, hands gripping Leo’s waist tight. Leo holds up their weight with one hand, and wraps the other around Donnie’s back. He focuses on keeping them up, as Donnie’s going in heavy like a storm. God, who knew getting someone a cup of coffee could make them so horny?

Just as things are starting to get good, with Donnie moving his hands lower and Leo spreading his legs a bit to better accommodate him, they get interrupted by Raph and Mikey walking into the dining area.

“Guys! Right before breakfast?! In the middle of the walkway?!” Raph says, voice tight with exasperation, followed by Mikey’s chuckling.

The two brothers are quick to break apart. Donnie immediately gets up, dusting himself off and regaining his composure. The only sign there was even something off is the red blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he states more so as a courtesy than an actual apology. “I got a bit caught up in the moment.”

Leonardo is still struggling to get up, feeling a bit dizzy after Donatello’s rapid jumping between emotions.

“Yeah,” he says offhanded. “Sorry.”

They move to the table, and the four of them sit down, grabbing breakfast for themselves and having conversations between each other as normal, the situation between Leonardo and Donnie slowly forgotten throughout the rest of the morning.

...Or at least until they resume once breakfast is done.

* * *

It had been freezing for several hours now. The heater system had broken, and the turtles are trying their best to keep warm while Donnie pushes himself to fix it. Said turtle is impressed he’s able to get anything done at all. Underground in the sewers of New York is not a fun place to be in the middle of winter, especially without a heater. The cold air blows through the sewers, sending shivers up his back as he tries his best to keep warm with the comforter he’s cocooned himself in, but somehow the air always manages to leak in, and it doesn’t help his freezing fingers and face.

Donatello hates how much he’s had to stop himself from dozing. Normally his turtle DNA doesn’t impact him so much in cold weather, but with weather as freezing as this sustained for such long periods of time, even the others become a bit sluggish, and he starts to become a bit sleepy. It’s not as bad as Splinter, who’s been out cold the entire day, but he still curses his species for being one of the few species of turtles to actually hibernate. It makes trying to fix the heater even more difficult than usual. It _should_ be a quick and easy fix to the digital system he installed, but considering what broke it was a heavy object being THROWN at it, it might take awhile to sort through all the broken pieces to see what’s missing and what can be salvaged and what needs to be bought… So the dozing is a very big inconvenience at the moment.

He can feel his eyes slowly falling shut once again, and thanks science for the knock on his door that jolts him back awake.

“Come in!” Normally he doesn’t like being distracted while in the middle of a project, but his brothers have a special (normally annoying) way of keeping him awake and alert, so the distraction is more than welcomed at the moment.

Raphael gently opens the door, carrying what looks like Donatello’s purple winter jacket and warm drink. 

“I put all our jackets in the drier, so they’re extra toasty,” he explains, walking over and handing him the coat. Donnie quickly puts it on, reveling in the toasty warmth immediately. “And I brought you a hot chocolate spiked with one of those little energy drink things,” he places down the steaming cup in front of him. “I can’t promise it will taste any good, but I thought it’d probably work better than those coffees,” he says, gesturing to the array of empty coffee cups littering Donnie’s desk.

The purple turtle grabs the cup and takes a sip. It’s absolutely horrid, but the hot chocolate does manage to mask the flavor a bit, and the warmth of it helps him feel his fingers again.

“Thanks,” he says, genuinely appreciative, but not knowing how to communicate the full extent of it. Sometimes when Raph does stuff for them like this it can be a bit… patronizing. But right now, with how tired he feels, it’s nice to have someone to look out for him, taking care of him when he can’t take care of himself properly. Just thinking about it right now is making his heart a bit fluttery.

“No problem, I know when it’s really cold like this you get a bit sleepy,” Raph says, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling a bit.

When they were kids, back before Donnie had developed their current heating system, their old one would go on the fritz all the time. The turtles would normally spend those nights huddling together for warmth under all the blankets they could. Normally Raph would brunt most of the cold and hold the three of them in his arms for the extra warmth and comfort. When hours would pass like that, Donnie remembers he would fall asleep, warm and safe in Raph’s arms with the others. It’s one of those things he’s never really thought about before, but now he realizes he took advantage of. Raph really does want the best for them, and would do anything to keep them happy and safe.

Donnie watches Raph as he chats away about what the others are up to, but he can’t really pay attention. All he can think about is Raph’s arms and his muscular physique, and how nice it’d be to be cuddled up in his arms again like they used to do. His heart is starting to pick up pace, and he can feel his cheeks heat up. Nothing wakes you up better than blood rushing through your body. Raph notices his stare and starts to sweat, giving Donnie an uncomfortable smile.

“Donnie? You okay?” He asks.

Donatello places his drink down on his desk, walks up to Raph, and pushes him down onto the work bench. He straddles his lap, wrapping his comforter around both of them. He places his hands on Raph’s chest, and Raphael automatically places his arms on his hips to keep him from falling.

“Uhh Donnie?” He questions.

Donnie just leans forward, fists clenching.

“Raph,” he growls low. “Fuck me.”

Raphael sputters, caught completely off guard. “What?”

“Please,” he whispers, breath warm against him. “I need it, big brother…”

As Donnie predicted, Raph is left blushing as red as his bandana, completely speechless. He would never admit it, but the brothers know just how much it turns him on when they call him big brother. Raph doesn’t say anything in response. He just leans his head forward, then lowers his hands to grab Donatello’s thighs, massaging them with his large hands and pushing Donnie’s hips forward.

Fixing the heater can wait.

* * *

It has been awhile since Donatello has had some time to himself in the lab. For the past month it has felt like they have been fighting nonstop. None of the battling has been particularly tough, but it’s still enough that Donnie has been dying for some downtime. He’s been feeling anxious, stressed, and incredibly pent up, but the constant battling has also given him very little time to do his normal work. Battling always seems to do considerable damage to his equipment, but lately he hasn’t had the time to make the fixes, and he’s running out of tech to bring on missions.

Luckily, these past two days have been a well-deserved break. Each of the brothers have been off doing their own things. Leo hasn’t even been requiring them to do their normal training regiment, telling them they need to take the break to relax their bodies and minds. It might just be Leo’s lazy nature, but Donnie’s glad for it. He’s been running tests and doing repairs, pushing himself through late hours at night just to get everything done in time. His hard work has actually put him ahead of his schedule, allowing him a moment to breath.

Donatello is just finishing up with some repair notes when Mikey comes barging into his lab. He rushes to finish the last sentence on his tablet before placing it on the counter and away from where the rambunctious brother might bump into it.

“DONNIE! DONNIE!”

“Hello Michael,” he says in his typical smooth tone, turning to face him as soon as Michelangelo has stopped beside him. Donnie immediately notices the paper he’s holding. It’s not entirely uncommon for Mikey to show his art to the others, and Donatello, while not the best at giving praise, still loves seeing Mikey’s drawings.

“Donnie, I made you something!” He says, voice brimming with excitement while he bounces on his heels. This intrigues Donnie even further. 

“Really? What is it?” 

Mikey hands him the drawing, and Donatello is immediately taken back. It’s a brightly colored drawing of himself. It’s not a “cheesy'' handsome pose he would normally do for photos, but instead it’s a picture of him working hard at his desk, focusing intently with his goggles on his face and his tongue sticking out. The shading is flattering on him, making the picture look more dramatic, as if he were a mad scientist. Each line is so bold, but ends in a gentle lift that reminds him of calligraphy, and the colors chosen compliment each other very well. Looking at it he knows he’s going to be framing it and placing it over his work desk.

He’s always surprised at how amazing Mikey’s work is. To think that his own brother could have such an incredible skill. And then he not only gave him a painting, but he also _made_ him into a painting. No compliment can ever meet up to this.

“What do you think?” Mikey says, cheerful and lighthearted. It’s always mind blowing that someone so adorable and goofy could make something this serious and detail-oriented. He can’t even begin to answer the question.

“How long did it take you to make this?” He asks instead.

“Oh a couple days,” Mikey says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

A couple days?! He spent these last two days thinking about him, sketching, outlining, coloring and making him something _this_ amazing?! His heart flutters in his chest and he feels all fuzzy. People pay hundreds to get portraits of themselves, but Mikey just gave him one for free just for the sake of giving him a gift to make him happy.

Donnie feels his body heat up. He looks over at Mikey, who’s staring back at him eagerly, waiting to hear his opinion on the piece. His cute toned body practically jittering with anticipation, his sunshine smile as he bites his bottom lip in excitement, eyes shimmering with pure joy. The way his legs move up and down, and the way his lips and hands look so soft and plush. He looks so cute and so irresistible.

Donatello walks toward him, grabs his chin, and stills him with a deep and passionate kiss. He can’t possibly describe how much he loves the painting, but maybe he can show it by treating Mikey like a beautiful painting instead. Mikey, initially caught off guard, is quick to kiss back, happily reciprocating. Donatello can’t help feeling like the luckiest turtle in the world to have such a cute and considerate little brother like him. Donatello’s hand slides up to Mikey’s waist before he breaks the kiss.

“Get on the table,” he says, giving intense eye contact. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Mikey is surprised at first, but then quickly does as his brother says. Hopping backwards onto the desk, barely getting any time to adjust before Donatello is in between his legs, kissing him hard and hungry, hands roaming his legs, giving the occasional squeeze and a nibble on his lip. Then Donnie pushes even closer, and starts kissing and sucking Mikey’s neck, making him gasp and melt under his touch.

If this is how much Donnie likes his painting, he’s going to have to make art for him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, side note and disclaimer, I'm not actually sure that hibernation thing is correct? Most turtles don't hibernate, but they do get really sluggish and stay underwater beneath some mud for long periods of time. What I was reading said that soft shell turtles "hibernate" but the process described sounded a lot like what most turtles do but I didn't see anything that said they don't hibernate. So idk if that fact is true, but it makes for a good story.


End file.
